That's a Disney Song Isn't It?
by R i v e r B l e u
Summary: One-Shot. Michael tries to get everyone to talk about their feelings.


**A/N: Hey everyone, it's me, River Bleu :} This is just a little one-shot I couldn't get out of my head ever since I watched a certain episode of The Office :} Hope yolu enjoy this :]**

===========================================================================

"Alright everyone in the conference room now! We are all going to have a nice little talk about our feelings now" Michael announced. AllI sighed and reluctantly got up from my desk.

I looked over at Pam who shrugged. Even though I had only been here for two weeks I had become fast friends with Jim and Pam. I thought their little story of how they got together was so romantic and the pranks they pulled on Dwight were hilarious.

I had originally moved to Scranton to take care of my brother, he had just gotten out of jail and wsn't allowed to live alone anymore. Since both our parents passed away already I had to take care of him.

I applied to multiple jobs in the area but Dunder Mifflin was the only one that hired me. It was sad really. I work as a Salesman, erm, Saleswoman, selling paper over the phone. How exciting.

I followed everyone into the conference room and sat down beside Pam. Everyone sat in silence as we watched Michael pace around the room.

This was all so boring. But hey, the money's good. I had learned on my first day here that Michael wasn't the smartest guy in the office. He had not so subtly asked me why I was not Chinese. Yes, my last name was Lee but that doesn't nessecarily mean I have to be Chinese.

My whole first day of work consisted of Michael and Dwight debating on whether or not I was some sort of spy. Michael had finally stopped pacing and adresssed us.

"Guys, I think we should all get to know each other better" he said. "Something came up recently that has made me realize that even though we've all worked with each other for years we might not know each other as well as we had thought" he stated.

"Like for instance, Kelly I did not know you had a tattoo of Tinkerbelle on your right shoulder blade" Kelly looked horrified and I was kind of freaked out too. "Michael, how do you know that?" she asked.

"Kelly" he paused. "I am like a ninja, I am paid to know everything about everyone here" Jim raised his hand in the air. "If you know everything about everyone here then why are we even having this conversation?" he asked. I stifled a laugh.

Michael opened his mouth and then closed it again. "That is not the point Jim. The point is that I think we should all spend some bonding time together right now" he said. Dwight passed him a pink cush ball and Michael threw it at Stanley.

"Alright Stanley the cush ball has been passed on to you. Now what I want you to do is share something personal about yourself. It can be an important event in your life or a drea of yours" he said.

Stanley threw the ball back at Michael and said no. "Alright, fine then" Michael sighed. He turned around and faced the wall. Then without warning he turned around again and chucked it at me!

I threw my hands up in front of my face. "Michael what the heck?" I yelled. "The ball has been passed to you, what you choose to share is completely up to you" he said. Suddenly everyones eyes were on me. "Why do I have to go first?" I asked.

"Newbies always go first" Dwight piped in. I sighed and toyed with the cush ball. I leaned back in my chair. "Fine" I sighed. I thught back to something Pam told me.

She told me about how Michael had tried to make them all talk about their feelings but everyone had outsmarted him and instead they would tell him the plots to various movies. It worked once, I pray that it would work again.

"When I was a little girl my mom would tuck me into bed and she'd me a story. It was always about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory. Then I would lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be, then one day I realized that a fairytale life wasn't for me" I paused for dramatic effect.

"I didn't want to be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar. Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I didn't want to be somone waiting for a prince to save me. I didn't want to depend on anyone else because I'd rather rescue myself" I threw the cush ball back at Michael and looked around the room and waited to see other peoples reactions.

I heard Michael sniff and saw that he had tears in his eyes. "That was without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" he sobbed. Everyone sat in a kind of awkward silence as we watched Michael cry.

"Well anyways, Michael don't you think you should give someone else a chance to express their feelings?" I said, breaking the silence. Michael nodded and tossed the ball to Jim. He grinned at me before leaning forward in his seat.

"When i was a kid I would often dream of a far off place where a great, warm welcome would be waiting for me. Where the crowd would cheer when they see my face and a voice would keep saying 'this is where you're meant to be' and I dreamt that I would find my way there and that I could go the distance. I didn't care how far, somehow I'd be strong and I knew every mile, would be worth my while"

How Jim had said that whole thing with a straight face I did not know but I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer. Michael looked at me like he was disgusted. "April how dare you laugh at Jim. Jim has just bared out his soul to us and now you're laughing at him?" he accused.

I turned to Jim and put on my best 'I'm-sorry' face. "Jim, I am so sorry for laughing at you. Please, forgive me" I pretended to hang my head in shame and saw the corner of Jim's mouth twitch from the corner of my eye. Just then, Kelly realized something.

"Isn't that a Disney song?"

===========================================================================

**A/N: Ta-da! Was it funny? I hope it was. Songs Used:  
Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls  
Go The Distance by Michael Bolton/ Hercules Soundtrack **


End file.
